Happy birthday, Chuuya
by taniasalsa
Summary: Chuuya merasa ada yang aneh, semua orang mengabaikanya. hingga dia bertemu dengan Tachihara satu satunya yang menjawabnya


pagi yang cerah, suara kicauan burung besenangdung berirama ditambah suara dedauan yang tertiup angin menambah suasana sejuk dipagi hari. Disini, seorang Nakahara Chuuya yang menjalani kesehariannya merasa ada yang aneh dari biasanya,

"Ne-san, apa ada tu-" Koyou berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chuuya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sayangnya bukan koyou saja, semua anggota Port mafia sedikit pun tak ada yang menjawab atau pun sekedar menyapa Chuuya, Keberadaan Chuuya seperti angin lewat saja.

Chuuya berputar putar Port Mafia, terlihat sunyi dari hari biasanya. Ruangan Mori pun juga kosong, jarang jarang bos-nya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, Kajii" Chuuya berjalan kearah dia melihat Kajii, tiba tiba dia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang asing di tempat dirinya berpijak.

BOOOOM!

Chuuya menlompat kebelakang menghindari ledakan barusan, dia sangat yakin itu kerjaan Kajii. Sayangnya Kajii telah menghilang bersama dengan asap yang mulai menghilang.

Chuuya menemukan Mori beserta Elise berdua cukup jauh dari dirinya sekarang, beberapa kali Pun Chuuya memanggil, mereka tak meyahut, malah mereka pergi keluar.

"Serius, apa yang terjadi disini, Aku ngak tembus pandang atau apapun kan?" Chuuya pun melihat sekeliling tubuhnya, terlihat jelas. Atau karna dia yang melihat?.

Kebetulan Tachihara lewat, dan Chuuya mendapat ide untuk mastikan dia terlihat.

"Yo, Tachihara" kata Chuuya sambil menepuk bahunya.

Tachihara kelihatan shock saat Chuuya menepuknya, dan berlari pergi dari situ. Tapi nasib tak berpihak kepada Tachihara, karna tangnanya lebih duluan ditahan Chuuya.

"Gomenasai Chuuya-san!"

Chuuya pun melepaskan pengangannya terhadap Tachihara. Chuuya sedikit bingung, kenapa malah minta maaf, dan menepuk kepala orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf"

"Ano... Itu... Karena berlari darimu"

Chuuya hanya mengela nafas dan kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa. Mengegam tangan Tachihara dan menariknya lagi

"Ayo ikut aku mencari yang lain, anggap saja pemaafan untuk yang tadi"

Tapi Tachihara tak berpindah, membuat Chuuya melihat kebelakang dan mengetahui bahwa Tachihara memberi kode bahwa dia butuh ke toilet. Dan membiarkannya pergi.

( ∆ )

Chuuya menunggu Tachihara selesai melakukan kegiatanya, dia ngak mau kehilangan orang yang bisa menamaninya. Samar samar dia mendengar Tachihara bebicara didalam toilet, pertama dia menghiraukanya. Tetapi, toilet itu tak mungkin dimasuki lebih dari satu orang, iya pun bisa berdua, ngak mungkin kan. Chuuya pun berusaha keluar dari pikiran pikiran anehnya. Akhirnya pun Tachihara pun keluar sejak sekian lama Chuuya menunggu diluar.

"Dengan siapa mu bicara didalam?"

Chuuya tanpa basa basi langsung nanya aja, karena tiba tiba ditanya Tachihara sedikit meloncat kebelakang.

"Chu-Chuuya san?! Apa.. Apa yang mu lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa kau selalu kaget? Terserahlah... Tadi sudah kukatakan kan kau akan menemaniku mencari yang lain"

Chuuya pun akhirnya membawa Tachihara berkeliling port mafia mencari yang lain. Sayang, akhirnya nihil. Chuuya muali pustus asa dengan pencariannya, Tanpa terasa waktu telah banyak berlalu-

GROWL~

"Chuuya-san kau lapar?, aku akan mentraktirmu!... Apa aku bawa uang ya.."

Chuuya yang melihat tingkah Tachihara yang berusaha menghiburnya mungkin(?), memukul punggung-nya.

"Apa maksudmu, kau telah menemaniku berputar putar, seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu"

Chuuya pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar "ayo!" Dan diikuti oleh Tachihara.

( ∆ )

Mereka pun tiba di restauran terdekat, bintang 5 lagi, mereka pun memesan makanan, Tachihara super gugup sakarang ini, pergi makan dengan Chuuya tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Apa Ada masalah? Wajahmu merah" Chuuya yang malas membuka sarung tangannya menempelkan keningnya kepada Tachihara untuk memeriksanya, Mata Tachihara pun membulat kaget.

"Badanmu panas, lebih baik kita kemba-"

"Jangan khawatir Chu..Chuuya-san! Aku baik baik saja, aku ha..hanya butuh ke toilet sebentar" Dia pun berlalu pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Chuuya yang masih bingung.

( ∆ )

Tachihara POV.

Akhirnya aku bisa menjauh dari Chuuya-san beberapa saat, Chuuya-san pasti menganggapku aneh sekarang.

Selagi aku mencuci muka, Koyou-san mengubungkan teleponya lagi kepadaku

"Dimana kalian sekarang? Apa Chuuya disekitarmu?"

"Kami sedang direstauran, aku izin pergi ke toilet untuk bisa terhubung kembali"

Sebenarnya aku ragu ragu ingin bertanya tapi kalau tak bertanya sekarang kapan lagi aku bisa

"Ano... Koyou-san kenapa aku yang harus membawa Chuuya-san jalan jalan"

"Itu salahmu sendiri tertangkap olehnya" aku mengakui kesalahanku sendiri yang mengambil jalan yang salah.

jeda diantara kami karna aku tak tau mau menjawab apa "tenang saja, Chuuya itu orangnya perhatian, kau akan aman bersamanya. Tapi jangan buat dia-"

Kata 'perhatian' itu membuatku Tiba tiba mengingat akan kejadian belum lama ini yang membuat wajahku mulai memanas lagi. Karna tenggelam akan pikiran Tanpa sadar Koyou-san telah memangilku berulang ulang.

"Tachihara-kun, kau masih disana?"

"Ah maaf Koyou-san, sepertinya aku harus kembali, Chuuya san pasti menungguku"

"Ok, tolong bawa Chuuya keliling beberapa saat lagi ya"

"Ha-hai!"

Bagaimana ini, aku harus membawa Chuuya-san kemana?!

( ∆ )

Chuuya POV.

Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia terlalu kikuk disekitarku, biasanya dia biasa aja dengan anggota black lizard lainnya. Tapi hari ini memang aneh sekali, Nee-san ngak mendengarkanku, yang lainnya juga.

"Ini pesanannya" Pelayan tersebut meletakan makananya di meja dan berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali, atau jangan jangan-" Aku teringat akan suhu tubuhnya yang lumayan panas, dan khawatir jika dia pingsan.

Aku pun menyusulnya ke toilet. Tetapi belum sempat aku membuka pintu, dia sudah keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ah, syukurlah" aku sepertinya sadar aku cukup berlebihan, mungkin itu yang membuatnya kikuk disekitarku.

"Ada apa Chuuya-san?!"

"Aku Khawatir karna kau tak kunjung kembali"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan menunggu lama!"

Kami pun kembali ke meja kami dan makan, tak perlu waktu lama hingga kami menyelesaikanya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, kau tunggu diluar"

( ∆ )

Normal POV.

Tachihara yang menunggu diluar masih berpikir kemana dia harus membawa Chuuya berkeliling. "Mungkin berkeliling kota? Ke taman? Taman bermain? Koyou-san tak memberi tahuku berepa lama harus membawa Chuuya-san menjauh dari markas"

"Tachihara... Tachihara!" Chuuya memanggil memagil agar dia keluar dari pikirannya

"maaf Chuuya-san... kau sudah selesai membayarny-"

"Ada apa denganmu, kau lebih banyak termenung dan kaget hari ini. Sudah kukatakan jika kau tak enak badan kita kembali secepatnya"

"Chuuya-san, aku baik baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya.."

"kau tidak suka padaku kan, jadi kau merasa tak nyaman bersamaku"

Mata Tachihara membulat kaget mendengar pernyataan Chuuya, dia merasa menyakiti perasaan Chuuya sekarang ini, dia tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi, membuat seorang Nakahara Chuuya merasa bersalah tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya karena kesalahpahaman ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tachihara pun mengenggam kedua tangan Chuuya yang membuat pemilik tangan melihat kearahnya

"itu tidak benar Chuuya-san, kau pemimpin yang kuat, tegas dan selalu mempedulikan anak buahmu, kau pun mau mentraktirku makan ke restauran bintang tinggi padahal aku bukan orang penting bagimu, jadi jangan katakan itu Chuuya –san, mungkin mu tidak tahu , bertapa besarnya aku menyukaimu! Mungkin mu tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya " Wajah Tachihara sudah semerah tomat malah makin merah karena wajah Chuuya terlalu dekat dengannya.

Chuuya merasa bingung harus berkata apa, dia tak biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini "terima kasih sudah menghiburku, aku sudah tidak apa apa sekarang"

Sambil tersenyum dia mengelus rambut Tachihara dan mulai berdiri tegak kembali, "baiklah, mari kita kembali sekarang-"

"tunggu sebetar Chuuya-san, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" dia pun menggenggam tangan Chuuya dan merariknya perlahan, ragu Chuuya mau atau tidak dan menglihat kearahnya.

"ada apa, kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat kan. aku akan mengikutimu, kau tak perlu mengenggam tanganku"

Tachihara pun melepas genggamanya dan mulai berjalan, tak sedikitpun percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka melewati beberapa semak dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan.

"bagaimana Chuuya-san"

Pemandangan yang indah dibalik semak semak itu, air danau yang jernih dengan ikan kecil yang berenang danau itu, kelinci yang menompat lompat, rubah yang berlari kesana kemari, berbagai macam bunga yang menambah warna disana, dan juga hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.

"ku menemukan tempat ini belum lama ini, entahlah kau menyukinya atau tidak

"aku merasa bebas disini, terasa terbebas dari segalanya"

"aku sangat ingin menunjukannya padamu, hanya saja aku tak tau waktu yang tepat... ini adalah..eto.."

"adalah hadiah ulang tahunku, benar" Tachiraha terkejut bahwa ini hadiah ulang tahun yang ingin ditunjukanya kapanpu dia bisa.

"bagaimana mu bisa-"

"aku ini pemimpinmu, benar. Kau terlalu kikuk hari ini dan kau tidak sakit. Mari kita bersantai di sini"

Mereka pun bermain dan bersantai menikmati pemandangan disana hingga langit terlihat jingga kemerahan menandakan hari yang sudah sore. Dan mereka pun pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke markas. Setibanya di markas

"Chuuya-san masuk saja duluan, ada yang perlu ku ambil sebentar" Tachihara pun pergi meninggalkan Chuuya

'Chuuya sedikit bingung, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam

PLAK! PLAK!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, CHUUYA!"

Dia terkejut, semua anggota Port mafia disana, berkumpul menuggunya kembali dan memberinya selamat, tak terkecuali Mori. Dtachihara yang berlari masuk dari pintu belakan dan kembali kepada Black Lizard

"selamat ulang tahun Chuuya-kun. Ini hari besar untukmu nikmatilah makanan yang Koyou-kun dan lainya siapkan"

Elise membawa kue besar itu ke atas meja yang telah disiapkan, dan meminta Chuuya untuk menghembus lilinnya, dan dengan begitu pesta pun dimulai. Mereka semua bersenang senang menikmati kue, minum, dan makanan lainnya sambil memberikan hadiah mereka masing masing kepada Chuuya, Dimulai dari Koyou yang memberikan Wine, Mori dan Elise yang memberikan topi fedora, Kajii memberikan bomnya, Akutagawa dan Gin nyang memberikan kotak kecil, diikuti yang lainnya.

( A )

Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing masing setelah pesta itu, menurut Chuuya dari semua hadiah mereka yang menarik tetaplah hadiah Tachihara yang terbaik.

"apa maksudnya aku tak akan mengerti maksud sebenarnya?" Chuuya bertanya tanya, mungkin besok dia bisa menanyakanya. Sekarang waktunya tidur

Selamat malam semuanya, kita akan berjumpa lagi di hari selanjutnya.

End

A/N:

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, CHUUYA! SEMOGA KAU MAKIN TINGGI

Terima kasih kepada para reader yang udah mau cerita ini yang (padahal ngak ada bagus bagusnya sama sekali, banyak kekurangan lagi) dan maaf jika banya kesalahan dalam menulis dan alur yang ngak jelas. Dan jika berkenan, please comment. Thank you

.

.

.

Masih ada omake dibawah

.

.

.

"Tachihara-kun, kau menyatakanya ya"

"Tachihara-kun berani sekali~"

"eh...ehhhh?!"

Tachihara Michizou tanpa sadar lupa mematikan teleponnya sejak panggilan terakhir.


End file.
